Wake Up Tails!
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails is never one to wake up easily. A bunch of short stories on how everyone struggles to wake up Tails and how he often doesn't remember what he does in his sleepy hazes. Please R&R!
1. Sonic's Attempt

_**Wake up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 1: Sonic's Attempt**_

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_I got the idea after rereading Forgetmenots.I also noticed some spelling errors as well. I will fix them when I get a new lap top. Until then, enjoy the adorableness!

_**Disclaimer: **_Writer tip: Find a common situation and reuse it in many different ways.

[][[][][][][][

Sonic got up early that morning. He walked over to the door of his little broHe slowly slid it open. He smiled to see Tails sleeping peacfully. The blue hedgehog silently closed the door.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." He thought as he walked down stairs. "Like a little puppy." He munched on a doughnut. "I'll go for a run and bring buddy some breakfast. I wonder if he still likes biskets."

The blue blur went on a nice relaxing run. He ran by Amy, who began to chase after fastest thing alive decided to take her out for breakfast. A doughnut just wasn't enough to maintain his energy. Sonic spent $11 on 10 sausage egg McMuffins off of McDonald's dollar menu. When questioned by his bipolar admirer, he answered "Tails." The pink hedgehog understood as the blue hedgehog raced home.

He placed the take out bag on the kitchen table in the two tailed fox's workshop. He glanced at the clock. 10:30 am. He smiled as he went up stairs. He opened the door to see the orange fox still peacefully alseep in his bed.

"Hey buddy." Sonic spoke softly. he shook the fox's arm. "It's time to wake up." He shook him a little more. "Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bacey!" He sang sweetly. "Come on Tails. It's time to wake up buddy!"

Sonic was very calm and patient while waking up his buddy. However, after 20 minutes of failure of failed attempts, the blue hedgehog began to scream the fox's name. He shook the two tailed fox violently.

After 30 minutes of worried and frantic screaming and being shaken at the spend of sound, Tails moaned. He was begining to feel sick. Being shaken at the speed of sound really did a number on his neck. In a sleeppy haze, Tails spoke some. Sonic's eyes widen.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, sounding like a shocked parent. "You shouldn't be dreaming about such things!" He shook his buddy faster. "Now wake up so I can yell at you!"

The fox moaned again. He grabbed Sonic's hand and bit it. "Stop shaking me." He growled in another sleepy haze.

"It's time to wake up." Sonic hedl his throbbing hand. "and you really shouldn't bite people!"

Tails growled back in reply.

"Tails." Sonic said sternly. The fox replied to this by punching his best friend in the face. The hedgehog fell on to the floor stunned. The orange fox got up and drug his best buddy to his window. He opened it. The two tailed fox then threw his big brother out the wooden frame.

Sonic flew through the air. He landed in the pond a little while away. The hedgehog had to swim back to shore.

"He's starting to get some distance. Last time I hit the rose bush a quarter of a mile from here." Sonic thought as he wiped the mud off of his legs.

`When he got back to the work shop, Tails was sitting at the kitchen table. he was eating his third McMuffin. A jug kof milk sat beside him on the table. Sonic could tell that the fox had eaten two of the doughnuts as well.

"Hey Sonic!" The orange fox greeted with a happy tone. "Where've you been?"

Sonic laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh, you know, around."

"Thanks for getting breakfast!" The fox smiled.

"No prob." Sonic sat at the table. "So tell me, bro, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Good." Tails answered simply.

"Good, huh?" Sonic questioned. "Was the girl good too?" Tails's eyes widen as he looked up at Sonic. "You talk in your sleep." He explained to the confused fox. "We need to have a talk about that."

"I'm a teenager. I don't wanna have a talk about this. Not with you!" Tails stated.

"Too bad. You're going to." Sonic told him sternly. "It's either me or your dad. But you threw me out a window this morning, so you're getting it from me."

"Uhg!" Tails moaned.

"It's your falut for being a pain in the quills to wake up." Sonic infromed him.

[p][][][][][

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_Here's chapter 1! Who should try to wake our two tailed fox up next? Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. The Great Round One's Attempt

_**Wake up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Great Round One's Attempt**_

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_I'm terrible! I should be working on comic book pages for Charmy's Birthday, Unsure of Title, and Kyuketsuki, but here I am. Working on fanfics. So at 12: 17 pm! Let's roll!

I feel like I should say this, in the last Chapter Tails was about 16 or 17. In this chapter he's about 11 or 12.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][][][]]]

Miles "Tails" Prower was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dr. Robotink, however, had dinner plans. He had just finished his latest destructive machine which was named after an egg. The Lord of Lubber took to skies with his new machine. Sonic the Hedgehog was stuck at the hospital because of something unrelated to this story.

Eggman was causing such a rucus that everyone was being woken up. They all began to scatter like ants. Tails woke up and groaned. He rolled over and growled at the sound of the keeps of the spare tire's annoying voice. The two tailed fox got in his plane in a sleepy haze.

He flew the Tornado up to Dr. Eggman's new egg named machine of destruction. It was pretty much just a really big and really loud speaker. A couple of well aimed missiles later the machine was destroyed. Dr. Eggman also suffered thrid degree burns by the end of it. The fox had even broken the tyrannical scientist's chair.

tails landed his bi-plane on the lawn in front of his parents' house. Amadeus and Rosmary Prower rushed out to see their son. Tails was rubbing his eyes. His parents were storming him with questions.

"What's going on?" Tals asked in a groggy voice. He looked around. "Was I sleep flying again?" He asked.

"Again?" Rosemary repeated with worry.

Tails rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He apologized.

"Taht's okay son." Amadeus ruffled his hair. "No matter what, we'll always worry about you. For now, Let's all go back to bed."

The following morning, they recieved a call from King Elias. Only instead of calling, the chipmunk showed up at their house. tails had barely taken a bite out of his cereal when he came throught the door.

"Elias, what on Mobius gives you the right to barge into our house like this?" Rosemary asked with displeasure.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Prower." The king bowed to them. "But I came to get Tails. There is an urgent matter in the city that we need him for."

"Care to elborate?" Amadeus asked.

"We don't have the time. The council has already decided and we're running late as it is." he explained.

"A council which I am apart of your highness." Rosemary crossed her arms. "And I have not signed off on anything concerning my son."

"Clause 47 paragraph 3 does not allow you to, Mrs. Prower." Elias told her. "We has a spare memeber take your place. Now we have to go."

They got up and followed king Elias Acorn. Tails was too concerned with his cereal to care. Everyone seemed to be celebrating in the city. Tails presumed that since it wasn't a holiday that they were celebrating another one of Sonic's many achievements. The fox went on to eating his cereal. They arrived at the castle were Sonic greeted them.

"Hey!" the blue hedgehog waved.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails waved. "I thought you were stuck at the hospital."

"I wasn't going to miss this in all of Mobius." Sonic gave the fox a thumbs up. Tails gavea thumbs up back.

King Elias went on a stage and made a lecture. Tails didn't pay any attention. He was too busy eating his cereal. By the time he was finished with his bowl, Elias had called him on to the stage. Holding the bowl, the orange fox walked onto the stage.

"What's up?" He asked, finally paying attention.

"I need you to kneal right here for me." Elias whispered, pointing to the spot with his foot.

"O-kay." Tails replied, unsure of what was going on. He knealt were directed.

Elias gave some sort of serman that Tails didn't care for. "And now with this sword, I knight thee, Sir Tails Prower."

"Hold up!" Tails hopped to his feet as Elias was moving the sword from one shoulder to the next. "Why on Mobius are you knighting me? Because I haven't done anything to earn it. So someone please tell me what's going on. I thought we were celebrating Sonic or something."

"Did you not hear the speech I just gave?" King Elias asked with a concerned expression.

"I was eating breakfast." Tails defended. "I can't pay attention to anything without it!"

"Well." Elias chuckles. "We're knight you. So if you please kneal."

"Why? I haven't earned it." Tails demanded more explanation.

"You've done plenty to earn it!" Elias was surprised by Tails's idea that he had not earned it. "You defeated Eggman single handedly last night."

"What you talking about Elias?" Tails asked confused. Sonic facepalmed.

"Tails did you sleep fly last night?" Sonic yelled from his seat in the first row.

"Yeah, I did." Tails answered. Then it hit him. The fox facepalmed. "So that's it!"

"You fly your plane in your sleep?" Elias questioned.

"Yeah. That's why I don't remember defeating Eggman like you said I did. I was asleep!" The two tailed fox laughed. "So it's all just a misunderstanding. I'll be going now." He turned to walk away.

"Awake or asleep. You're still getting knighted." Elias grabbed the fox by the arm. "Now kneal so I can knight you properly.

"Are you sure about this?" Tails askwed as he knealt.

"For the last time, Yes! The council agreed andso did all of these citzens who are here. Now pipe down for at least 2 minutes so I can do this." Elias took a deep breath before continueing. "Now, after many interuptions, I knight thee Sir.." He stopped. "Do you want me to use your actaul name or nick name?" He whispered.

"Tails will do." the fox replied.

"I now knight thee, Sir Tails Prower!" Elias proclaimed proudly. "Now let's all celebrate Tails today! He needs a ego boost."

"Do you feel accomplished now?" Tails asked the king.

"Very! How do you feel?" Elias repplied with a big smile.

"Same old. Same old." Tails shrugged.

[][][][][][

_**11/1/2011 Deathy: **_This one is pretty long. So who will wake up Tails next? Please read and REview!

_**11/3/2011 Deathy: **_Thank you HieiDragonfire for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you Jakeroo123 for adding to your Story alert list! Thanks for reviewing as well! Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! Thank you HalfWright for reviewing and adding this to your story alert list! Thank you FanFicDude93 for reviewing! A lot of ya'll voted for Knuckles and I saw that this morning when I got up. I already had this one written out [note the date is before my name], but I'll be writing Knuckles attempt today! So at 5:37 am, Please READ & REVIEW!


	3. Knuckles's Attempt

_**Wake up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 3: Knuckles's Attempt**_

_**11/3/2011 Deathy: **_Okay, many of ya'll asked for Knuckles to try. In fact, he was the only canidate. ^-^ Knuckles, never say no one loves you because apparently we all do. Thank you HalfWright for reviewing! Thank you CorundumSpirit for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you ArmalRavenwing for adding this to your story alert list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I was recently give a list of charas to do for this, so I'll give that you guys in the end and let you decide.

[][][][][][][][]

Tails had crashed landed on Angel Island. The two tailed fox seemed to do that a lot. In fact, that was how Knuckles had met the orange fox and the blue hedgehog.

The guardian of the Floating Island carried the pilot out of the wreckage. He figured allowing the young fox to stay woulnd' cause any harm. He laid the fox down in a cave. He made him a quick bed out of leaves and whatever else he could find. He placed Tails in it and put a cover over him.

The next day, rad red brought some soup for the orange fox. Tails had curled himself into a ball. The 8 year old was sleeping peacefully.

"Tails." Knuckles smiled. He placed the bowl of soup on the table. "It's time to wake up." The fox didn't stir. Knuckles thought a moment. The red echidna got a cook timer and turned it on for two minutes.

He sat down and waited.

_ !_

The fox's ear twitched. He groaned as he lifted his head up. He opened his eyes slightly. In his sleepy haze the two tailed fox grabbed the kitchen timer. It was shaped like a chao. The orange fox growled as he began to destroy it on the cave floor.

"Tails!" Knuckles jumped to his feet. "Stop it!" He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up. "What's worng with you?" The echidna question.

The fox responded by growling at the guardian. He pulled his captured arm to his face and bit the hand of red echidna. Rad Red yelped and let go. The young fox then homing attacked him into the wall on the other side of the cave. Knuckles laid there limp. He was playing possem.

The fox lifted his nose to the air. He purred as an arouma hit him. He walked like a zombie over to the table. He sat down and began to eat. When he finished the soup, he yawned. Tails rubbed his blue eyes.

"Knuckles?" he questioned. "What are you doing?"

Knuckles stood up slowly. The echidna dusted himself off as he thought.

"I'm thinking about redecorating." he lied. "What do you think?

Tails raised an eyebrow. "It's a unquie was of redecorating." He told him.

[][][][][][][

_**11/3/2011 [7pm] Deathy: **_Yay! I finished Knuckles's attempt! I hope you guys enjoyed it. So who do you think should be next?

_**11/4/2011 [4:56am] Deathy: **_Dark Fox Tailz sent me a message on who I should do. I'm going to give you guys the list he gave me and let you decide.

Geoffrey St. John

Vector

Griff Goat [I am sad to say that I do not know who he is.]

Espio

Ari Ram

Mighty

Ash Mongoose

Charmy

Antoine

Shadow

Ray

Silver

Lightning Lynx

Jet

Nack the Weasel

Storm

Predator Hawk

Scourge

Flying Frog

You're more then welcome to pick others. So while I try to find info of Griff Goat, Please READ & REVIEW!


	4. Shadow's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 4: Shadow's Attempt**_

_**11/4/2011 Deathy: **_Okay, Dark Fox Tailz told me that he's confused because Tails' age keeps changing. I'm goin gto try to explain this. If I fail, let me know so I may try again. Each chapter contains a short story all to itself. They can take place in any time or zone. The only thing connecting these short stories together is the constant gag of someone/something attempting to wake up Miles "Tails" Prower.

There is my explaination. Does that help everyone? Now on to thank yous!

Thank you Dark Fox Tails for reviewing! Thank you Jakeroo123 for reviewing! I have a feeling you want to see Shadow get hurt. Thank you Mrmouth for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_Characters can attempt to wake Tails up more then once, but at least 15 to 20 chapters must be inbetween each turn. This is to give every one a turn.

[][][][][][][][

"You know your friend has been alseep for two months already. Shouldn't you be taking him to see a doctor?" The Ultimate Life Form questioned. "Instead of losing a race to me?"

"One, I'm the fastest thing alive! I'll never lose to you!" The blue hedgehog replied. Shadow rolled his eyes at him. The ebony hedgehog had been doing that a lot lately. He wasn't sure why, but he just did it when he heard obvious lies. "Two," Sonic looked up at his relunctant freind. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" The blue blur was taken by surprise.

"Is that your second point?" Shadow mused.

"No. My second point is waking Tails up is a pain in the quills." Sonic replied. "You're better off tyring to convice Eggman to stop trying to make his EggmanLand."

"Surely, trying to wake Tails up isn't as bad as you claim it to be." Shadow told him with disbelief.

"You wanna bet." Sonic dared.

"Rules?" Shadow asked simply.

"You try to wake up Tails. If you don't get hurt in the process, I'll give you 20 bucks. If you do get hurt, you pay me 20 bucks."

Shadow thought it over. Surely a 13 year old fox could not harm the Ultimate Life Form. "Very well, deal." Shadow agreed with a nod. He extended his hand to True Blue. The hero of Mobius took it with a broad grin. He was so sure that he would win the bet.

The red striped hedgehog entered the fox's bed room. Sonic insisted on standing in the hallway. Peering in to the room, The blue hedgehog watched Shadow appproach the two tailed fox.

"Tails." Shadow shook his shoulder. "It's time to wake up." The two tailed fox didn't respond. Shadow took a deep breath. He leaned in clost to the orange fox's ear. "TAILS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic was covering his ears, curling up into a ball from the noise.

Tails groaned as he sat up. He flung his fist at the black hedgehog's face. The red eyed hedgehog ducked quickly. He glared up at the sleepy fox. The black hedgehog used his super sonic spped to stand behind Tails. He was glad he was one of G.U.N.'s top agents. He grabbed his gun and lifted it up to the air.

_**BANG!**_

The fox jolted up and yelped. He was now fully awake. Surprising since he hadn't eaten anything yet. His blue eyes darting around in panic.

"Good. You're awake." Shadow placed his gun back in the holster. "I'm not hurt." He looked up at the blue blur. "Sonic, you owe me money."

"What's going on?" Tails questioned.

"Sonic bet me that I couldn't wake you up without getting hurt." Shadow answered. "You nearly punched me too." Shadow's expression was an unhappy one.

"Sorry." Tails apologized, trying to look innocent.

"It is okay." Shadow walked toward the door. "Come on, we're going out for lunch."

"Sweet!" The fox hopped up and followed him. He was starving.

"Even sweeter, Sonic is buying!" Shadow smirked proudly.

[][][][]

_**11/4/2011 Deathy: **_Okay. I have finished this one! Thank you Unwatered for adding this to your fav story list, your story alert list, and for reviewing! Thank you shadowtailsrox1224 for reviewing! Thank you Sparkling-nexis137 for adding this to your story alert list and for Reviewing! Thank you all so much for reading! Please READ&REVIEW!


	5. Big's Turn

_**Wake Up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 5: Big's Turn**_

_**11/5/2011 Deathy: **_You know it's a good day when you check your email and you have 10 messages. All of which labewled fanfiction. Thank you Madison Marie-Hedgehog for adding this to your story alert list, fav story list. Thank you Blade909 for reviewing! Thank you gernado for the fav author add, fav story add, story alert, reviewing, the author alert. Thank you Dark Fox Tailz for the story alert.

[][][][][][][][

Big the cat was chazing after his copanion, a small green frog. The yellow eyed frog's name was Froggy.

the small frog hopped through an open window into a house in the Mystic Reuins. This had become a normal routine for these two buddies. Froggy would run away and big would give chase.

The amphibion raced up the stairs as the large cat broke down the door. A door to the right was ajar, so the small creature fled in there. He stumbled upon a sleeping fox. The frog heard Big's cluncky foot steps.

Froggy sought protection in the two tailed fox. He hopped on his chest. Big came in shortly after and raced to his pet. Teh large cat tripped on Tails' wrench which was lying on the floor. He toppled over and fell. forggy jumped out of the way as his owner's body curshed the orange fox's.

The fox yelped in pain. He glared at the large feline on top of him. His blue eyes blood shot.

"Froggy." Big called to his pet as he got up. He was deaf to Tails' growl.

"Get out of my house!" teh two tailed fox snarled. "Now!"

Big didn't seem to notice. Tails got up and grabbed the annoying pest that the purple cat was so interested in. He stomped to the door frame and growled as his door was missing. he swung his amr back and then propelled it forward.

"If you ever come back, I'll turn you into frog lets!" Tails swore as the frog flew to the other side of the Mystic Reuins. He stepped aside as Big chased after his flying copanion.

Screaming, "Froggy!" all the way out of sight.

"Good redience." Tails spat as he put the door back in place. he would fix the henges later.

The two tailed fox walked into his kitchen. he grabbed an unopened box of doughnuts. He grabbed a gallon of whole milk and smiled.

"Doughnuts." He sighted happily as he bit into one.

[][][][][][

_**11/9/2011 Deathy: **_ Yay! I've finished this one! Please Read and REVIEW!


	6. Rachel's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 6: Rachel's Attempt**_

_**11/27/2011 Deathy: **_I'm writing the next chapter of this. Something humorous and funny. I always need a break to try and get the creative juices flowing. To be honest, I'm in a bit of a writer's block thing. So, Let's knock it's brains out!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing as always.

[][][][][][[]][][

A young girl looked out her bed room door with a blank expression. There was a plane flying after a flying fortress. The man in charge of the flying creature certainly had some weird taste. The ship reminded the young girl of a flying fish.

"For a man claiming to love robots, I think he likes fish too." She mused with a slight laugh.

The small biplane was being flown by a two tailed fox. She had seen the duo numerous times on the TV, but she didn't expect to see them in person. The blue hedgehog was like a tornado. The ship fired a well-aimed missile. The blue biplane spun out of control as a wing came off.

She shrugged as she jumped off of her window seal. "I guess I better lend a hand. After all, I'm sick of hearing that man's laugh. It gives me a headache." She sighed as she opened her bed room door. The brown eyed girl grabbed the first aid kit form under the sink in the bathroom.

The crash site wasn't too bad. The two tailed fox was fairly okay. He might have had a slight concussion, but otherwise, he was okay. The blue hedgehog was fine as well. She was amazed to find that he didn't have any broken ribs. She took the two patients to her house and laid them down in bed.

Sonic woke up a day later. The girl explained how he and his little buddy had crashed. Sonic nodded with understanding. Before he raced off to catch up with The Keep of the Spare Tire, he asked the girl her name.

"My name is Rachel." She replied as she tied her brown hair back before she began cooking.

"Thanks a lot Rachel! I'll be back for Tails in a bit." The blue blur stated as he raced out the door. The gust of wind didn't bother Rachel, though she wished that it had left the pictures alone. She shrugged as she placed them back in their proper places on the wall.

Once her stew was done, she took it to the orange fox, who was still asleep. "Wakey, wakey." She called as she placed the bowl of stew on the night stand. The fox didn't stir. She thought for a moment. She left the room and retrieved an Arabian looking fan. She smiled as she began to fan the scent of the stew over to the young fox.

Tails' nose twitched. There was food. "Soup?" He moaned as he eyes barely opened.

Rachel giggled at this. She moved back and went to sit in the other end of the room. The young mechanic reminded her of her big brother. He would get up at the scent of any food.

The fox ate happily. When he was finally done, his mind began to click once again. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Your plane crashed; I went and brought you here." Rachel answered. "I'm Rachel. Sonic left to go get Eggman."

"Oh thank you!" Tails replied looking up. His eyes widened. She looked like an overlander, yet her lower half was that of a rattlesnake. How was that possible? Was she mobian? Or human?

"I'm a naga." She answered his mental question. "So please, stop gawking. It will become rather annoying after a while. Which I'm sure you're used to yourself?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No need." Rachel replies. "I'm used to it by now. Would you like some more stew?"

"Yes please." Tails held out the bowl. Rachel slithered over and grabbed the bowl.

The orange fox ate five bowls of stew before Sonic came back. He had gotten Antoine to fly the spare red plane to get their little buddy.

"Bye Rachel!" The duo waved as the plane took off.

"Bye!" Rachel waved as she went back inside her house.

[][][][][][][

_**11/27/2011 [2:46pm] Deathy: **_I finished this one. It's not very good, but then again, I'm having issues with my writing. Plus, I'm watching Dragon Ball! ^-^ Rachel is one of my original characters. You can see pictures of her on my deviantart if any of ya'll are curious about her. But hey, we finally got a girl to wake Tails up! So please READ & REVIEW!


	7. Amy's Attempt

_**Wake up Tails**_

_**Chapter 7: Amy's Attempt**_

_**11/30/2011 [4:19am] Deathy: **_Yep! I'm writing another chapter. I give you Amy Rose's attempt.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the idea.

[][][][][][

Amy Rose had spent the whole day chasing after her hero, Sonic. However, she couldn't find him at all. Every time she found him, the blue blur sped away from her. She now found herself crying on the young fox's couch. Patting her shoulder as she wept, Tails sat with her. His tired blue eyes struggling to stay open. He knew, however, that if he fell asleep while Amy cried her heart out that he'd regret it when he woke up. A hammer in his skull would be the worst thing to wake up to.

Amy paused in her bawling to notice the sleepy expression on Tails' face. The pink hedgehog got up and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was late. Very late. Too late for her two tailed friend to be up.

"Come on Tails." Amy grabbed his arm. "Let's get you too bed."

"Okay, but I have to take you home, don't I?" the fox mumbled. He was already falling asleep.

"No. You're already falling asleep. I'll bunk on the couch. You go to sleep." She ordered. Tails nodded with consent. Amy laid him in his bed and the fox cuddled under his blanket.

"Spare blankets are in the hallway closet." Tails told her as she left.

"Okay. Sleep tight." She closed the door behind her.

She grabbed herself a blanket from the closet and laid down on the couch. She went to sleep quickly. When the pink hedgehog woke up, she had rolled off the couch in her sleep. She picked herself up and went to check the time on the microwave. 9 am. It was time for breakfast. She rummaged through the fox's fridge. Someone had gotten groceries, but it wasn't Tails. She knew because there was a note in the fridge.

"_Dear Tails,_

_ Amy and I went and got you some groceries. Fast food isn't always good for you, you know. So now you have something healthier to eat. _

_Love,_

_Cream"_

Amy smiled. Tails apparently hadn't opened his fridge since then. That or he hasn't removed the note. She pulled out a carton of eggs and a frying pan. Tails loved omelets. Then again, the fox loved anything he could eat.

Once breakfast was made and on the table, Amy went upstairs to wake up the orange fox. He was still in his bed, curled up like a puppy.

"Tails!" Amy called sweetly. "It's time to wake up!" The fox didn't stir. Amy rolled her eyes. She had heard about what a pain he was to wake up, but she never really had to do it. "Tails!" She shook the young fox. "Tails!"

"Urg!" Tails groaned.

"Tails! It's time to wake up." Amy shook him harder. The two tailed fox got up half awake. He grabbed Amy's hammer, which was now in her hand. He took it away from her and hit her on the head. When the pink hedgehog finally woke up, Tails was sitting in front of her eating breakfast.

"Thank you for making me breakfast." He stated.

"Do you usually hit people when they wake you up?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember when I'm half awake." The blue eyed fox admitted.

"Well you hit with my own hammer." Amy informed him. "Which by the way, I would like to have back now."

Tails picked it up off the bed. "Here you go." He gave it to her.

[][][][][][]

_**11/30/2011 [5:24am] Deathy: **_I'm done now. Enjoy everyone! So Please READ & REVIEW!


	8. Cream's Turn

_**Wake up Tails**_

_**Chapter 8: Cream's Turn**_

_**12/1/2011 [4:42am] Deathy: **_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you HalfWright for reviewing! Yeah, I haven't been able to update regularly because I don't have internet access at home. Therefore, I'm writing it and then I'll post the chapter(s) that I have when I can. Thank you ultimateCCC for reviewing! And here you have Cream next. And I'm typing this as I'm going through email on my phone. Thank you Sparkling-nexis137 for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! Enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][]

Cream sat up in her bed reading a book. The young rabbit's friend, Cheese, was already asleep in her bed. The brown eyed rabbit was reading, of all things, a horror story. When she was done with the tale, she had shivers up and down her spine. She placed the book on her night stand and turned off the lap. She soon went to sleep.

Cream woke up in the middle of the night frightened. She just had the worst nightmare in all of Mobius. She rolled over and turned on the lap. She was so tired, yet she was too scared to try to go to sleep. Covering up in her blankets, she tried to calm herself. She opened the drawer and pulled out a communicator. It was more like a watch to her, but Tails had designed it to be very portable. She guessed Sonic couldn't lose something tied around his wrist. She opened it and dialed the right number.

The two tailed fox rolled over and moaned. Something was ringing. Such an annoying sound. He now plotted to dismantle the device which woke him up. His blue eyes opened enough to see the clock. Late. It was very late.

"_Whoever is calling this late at night will is going to get a piece of my mind." _Tails thought with anger. He opened the old drawer and pulled out the orange wrist device. "Soooonnnniiicccc." He growled, immediately presuming it to be his best friend. He flicked it opened and accepted the call. He glared at first. Then he was amazed to see a small rabbit staring back at him.

"Cream?" He squeaked in shock.

"Um… Hello Tails." Cream replied to her name.

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked with concern.

"Well… um… I read a scary book." Cream admitted.

Tails sighed with relief. "So we're all safe from impending doom." He joked. "Which horror book did you read?" He asked. He wasn't going to ask why. He was still too half asleep to think about that part.

"The Little Lost Bunny." Cream replied.

"Krissie?" Tails raised an eyebrow. "_The writer wants a shameless plug? So annoying._" Cream nodded.

"Okay. Let's see if I can find something to help with that." Tails got up out of his bed. He stretched his stiff arms and legs. He walked to his bookshelf and survived the variety of novels before him. He pulled out a technical book about planes. "This one should do nicely." He muttered as he sat back down on his bed. He sat crisscross apple sauce. "So why don't I read you something to else to help you go to sleep?" He suggested looking at the monitor screen on the communication device. The cream colored rabbit was staring up at the ceiling. "Cream?" Tails called. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Cream replied after a while. "Don't you have pjs, Tails?" She asked, sweetly.

Tails thought about this for a moment. He did not understand what she was getting at. "What do pajamas have to do with you not being able to sleep?" He asked confused.

"Answer the question." Cream ordered. "Do you have pajamas?"

Tails rolled his eyes as he placed the book in between his legs. Propping it up on his legs, he muttered, "I don't see why that is of importance." Flipping it to the first page, the orange two tailed fox finally realized what his female friend was talking about. The blue eyed fox did not wear pajamas to bed. He had not done so in years. The two tailed fox was wearing boxers. Tails thought to himself for a moment. He was sure his mother had bought him a pair of pajamas a while ago. Where did he put them? "Hold on a moment." Tails requested as he got up quickly.

"Holding." Cream replied. "Wow! I now know why my ceiling has all those creases in it!" Cream laughed.

"Yeah. Yay awkward moments." Tails joked back as he found the pair of pajamas his mother had gotten them. They had planes on them. He quickly threw them on and made sure it was on properly. The sleeves were too short. Tails glared at them. "_Why did I have to have long arms?_" He thought in annoyance.

The orange fox sat back down and propped the book up once again. "Okay, we're all clear." He flipped to the first page of the book again.

"So what do you have that's going to help me sleep?" Cream asked with interest finally looking at the monitor. She immediately noticed that her foxy buddy's pajamas were too small. "When were those bought for you?" Cream asked.

"I'm not really sure." Tails replied truthfully. "About a year ago? Mom bought them, but I think she got them too small to begin with."

"What size are you?" Cream asked.

"Medium shirt. Pant size? I don't know." Tails replied simply. "On with the book though."

"Which book did you get?"

"The basic workings of biplanes." Tails stated. "Just sit back and relax."

"Okay." Cream replied as she laid back.

Tails began to read the book with a monotone voice. He knew that would put the young rabbit to sleep quickest. After 2 hours of reading, the fox paused.

"Why on Mobius am I reading this?" He asked, not recalling why he was reading. He got up out of bed. "I'm hungry." He murmured as he walked down stairs into the kitchen. He found a box of cereal and a bowl. He ate knock offs of Caption Crunch happily. When he was done, he looked at his arm. "Why am I wearing this? It doesn't even fit?" He muttered.

"Tails?" A brown fox entered the kitchen. "Why are you up this early in the morning?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, dad." Tails replied. "Want some cereal?" He held up the box to him.

"Sure. Why are you wearing pjs that don't even fit you?" Amadeus questioned. His son replied with a shrug.

[][][][][][][][][][][][

_**12/25/2011 Deathy: [8:18pm] **_I finally finished this. Enjoy everyone! Please READ & REVIEW!


	9. Sally's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 9: Sally's Attempt**_

_**5/11/2012 Deathy: **_4;49pm I started writing this and I erased it all. I did it on purpose, so don't fret. I shall rewrite a better version.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but random ideas. Enjoy!

[][][][][][]

Sally walked into the room as she called his name. He had yet to stir at all. She walked up to the child's bed.

"Tails!" She called shaking his shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

The young two tailed fox had yet to move a muscle. The chipmunk stomped her foot at the 6 year old child. This kid could sleep through a tornado.

"Tails!" She nudged him again. "It's time for breakfast wake up!"

The fox groaned some. "Food?" came the muffled replied.

"Yes! Breakfast!" the princess stated. "Now get up so you can eat!"

The fox rolled over and placed a cover over his head. Sally rolled her eyes. She grabbed the sheet that laid under the fox and ripped them out from under them. The fox flew off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow." The orange two tailed fox muffled.

"It's time to wake up Tails." Sally told him as she shook him so more.

"Wha?" Tails asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his blue eyes as the blurry image of Sally appeared before him. "Oh, hi Aunt Sally!" The child gave a weak wave. "I'm sleepy. Good night." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Sally told him as she shook him again. "It's time to wake up now. If you don't wake up now, you can't have any of Bunnie's home made waffles." The young red head sang in sing song tone.

"I'm up!" the fox jolted up like a bolt of lightning. "Let's go eat some waffles!" The young fox marched out of the room full of energy.

"Geez!" Sally sighed with relief. "If I knew that would make you get up so quick I would've said it 3 hours ago! It's almost noon now!" The princess of the Kingdom of Acorns followed the quick little fox out the door.

[][][][][][]

_**5/11/2012 Deathy: **_6;24pm I hope you guys enjoy this. I just quickly wrote it because my brain is not coming up with a lot of ideas right now. I'm currently working on two animations for school write now. One is due on Tuesday. And another one due the week after that. So expect to see those on Youtube soon. I'm still working on my original comic books and I'm trying to finish _Forgetmenots_ but I'm hitting snags in plot and events that I think should happen. Anyway, Please READ & REVIEW!


	10. SAP's Turn

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 10: S.A.P.'s Turn**_

_**5/11/2012 Deathy: **_8:04pm Who should be next? I want to do another girl, so Rouge, Blaze, Sonia, or Hershey? Hmmm….. I just don't know. I need to find some online random name selector. I randomly chose Sonia. Don't question how.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my ideas! Shameless Plug: Please read one of my original comics on deviantart if you guys are bored and want to read one.

[][][][][][

Sonia woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over her shoulder at the furry fuzz ball beside her. She tilted her head. Usually the two tailed child would crawl into her brother's bed. He clutched a small book in his hand. It was Dr. Seuss's ABCs. She smiled as she leaned over and patted his head.

She soon glared. The young fox had wet the bed. The pink hedgehog bit her lip as she threw the covers off of herself. She got up and put her hands on her waist. She grabbed an outfit out of her dresser and went to the bathroom.

Once the pianist had on a change of clothes, she came back and looked at the young fox. He definitely needed to take a bath and change clothes. She hated to have to wake the two year old fox, but the nine year old understood that he had to wake up.

She walked over to the small fox. She picked him up and nuzzled him a bit. "Wakey wakey Tails." She cooed sweetly. "You have to change clothes now."

The fox rolled over in her arms.

"Now, now. You need to change clothes now." She told him once more. She placed the tiny toddler on the bath room floor. He moaned some in response to the cold floor. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt for the young child and came back into the bath room. The fox had yet wake up. She placed the clothes on the sink. "Come one Tails." She spoke softly. "You have to wake up now." She told him as she moved his shoulder a little. The fox only lightly swatted at her hand.

The pink hedgehog rolled her blue eyes as she began running the water in the tub. She made sure it was a safe temperature before turning and getting the small fox. "Come on Tails. It's bath time." She said sweetly. The small pup only rolled over. She crossed her arms and tapped her finger for a moment.

Seeing as the young orange two tailed toddler wasn't about to wake up anytime soon to take a shower, she decided that she would have to bathe him while he slept. She undressed him and placed him in the tub. The fox jolted awake some.

"Where am I?" He asked as Sonia dumped a small cup of water on his face.

"You wet yourself in your sleep. You need a bath." Sonia replied with a smile. "Now hold still and I'll reward you with some yummy food."

The fox did as instructed. He happily took his bath and played with a small toy boat as Sonia went to hunt down the night diapers they usually made the two year old wear. Tails hopped around the quiet make shift living room in the van they had. He wore one of the Blue Blur's T-shirts. The young fox felt like such a big boy when he wore it.

"That shirt swallows you whole." Sonia laughed as she gave him a sliced pear. "Here you go. You have to go to bed after you eat this. Okay?" She told him.

"Okay!" Tails sat happily at the makeshift kitchen table.

The young fox happily munch on his pear as Sonia cleaned her bed. She later read him the book he had clutched in his hands earlier. Tails went to bed shortly after eating his pear. Sonia placed the young fox in Sonic's bed and tucked him in.

The blue hedgehog rolled over and hugged the fox. He then rubbed his eyes and looked around. "You're not a chili dog." He mumbled somewhat disappointed.

Sonia giggled to herself as she laid back down into bed.

[][][][][][

_**5/11/2012 Deathy: **_ 9;08pm I hope you all enjoy this one. Tails is such a cute toddler. Thank you very much SakuraDreamerz for reviewing the chapters! I might actually try to do one of the Chaotix soon, but I make no promises. Thank you Star Splice for reviewing! Thank you very much Sparkling-nexis137 for reviewing! Thank you HalfWright for reviewing! Thank you very one who has read and enjoyed this fanfiction! Please READ & REVIEW!

P.S. Can you guess what S.A.P. means?


	11. Merrick's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 11: Merrick's Attempt**_

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_7:11am. Haha. Funny. Well, Thank you UltimateCCC for knowing that S.A.P. meant Spiny Annoying Princess! I love this joke. If you have ever watched Sonic Underground, you have probably heard it at least once. Thank you HalfWright for reviewing. I'm sorry there weren't any updates for a long while. I had this random writers block and I couldn't think of anything at all for this fanfiction. I think I started working on Selkie's Children and Devil's Brand shortly after. I also have to get to work on God of Flames. But I need some release right now. I'm under a lot of stress. I rant on tumblr so you guys don't have to listen to me whine. Also, thank you HalfWright for adding this to your favorite story list. Thank you Skagui the Sniper for Reviewing! I believe you asked me if you could submit OCs? Well, I surely don't mind, just as long as I get a reference either in picture form or written in sentences. In fact to show you that I don't mind, I believe that I used my OC Rachel a while back in a chapter. I'll also be using Merrick, a character by my deviantart friend Roninhunt0987! Thank you Tamara The Hybridian for reviewing! I believe that I did right an Antoine one before, but I trashed it midway because I didn't like it. Anyway, on with the play!

Okay! Random thing I must add a shameless plug! R-redbob on deviantart drew a picture of one of my fanfictions! It's adorable and awesome! You guys should really go see it because it's awesome! GO! NOW! GO!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Miles "Tails" Prower © SEGA/ARCHIE | Merrick © Roninhunt0987 | I only own the random ideas and terrible grammar.

[[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The black fox woke up early that day. He stopped by his cousin's room to see if he was okay. He was always such a protective cousin. The three tailed fox silently walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Once a healthy breakfast of bacon and eggs were on the table, the three tailed fox went back to his cousin's room. The orange two tailed fox had yet to move a muscle. He smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the young fox. The two tailed fox hadn't moved a muscle yet. He shook his shoulder gently. "Tails." He called kindly. "It's time for breakfast. There's bacon and eggs."

The fox groaned some.

"Come one! I know you're hungry." He told his cousin.

The orange fox only rolled over and softly mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm sleeping. Good night."

Merrick smiled at his young cousin. He picked him up and took him into the kitchen. He sat the young fox in front of the food. "Now, now. It's time to get up so you can eat. Otherwise, I'll have to eat all of this food by myself."

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked around. He smiled at the plate of food and looked at his cousin. "Good morning Merrick!" He gave a half awake wave.

"Good morning Tails." He replied. "Eat your breakfast." He hand the young fox a fork.

"Thank you." He replied as he began to eat his breakfast.

[][][][][][][][][]

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_I hope you guys enjoy this! I enjoyed writing this. Thank you Mermain123 for reviewing! Thank you Rayrazfromyoutube for reviewing! Once again everyone! Go check out R-redbob's artwork! It's amazing! I love it! Also, since I'm shamelessly plugging artist: Orangeandbluecream is super awesome! I love her original comics. CassyG is great too! She doesn't draw often anymore because she has kids, but she's still amazing! Okay, I think that's it for this one. I love you guys! Please READ & REVIEW!


	12. Manic's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 12: Manic's Attempt**_

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_1;05pm I've been bored and I just can't concentrate on my USA History work. Though, the French animation is finally done and on youtube. I still have to write the obituary.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but crazy ideas.

[][][][][][][]

The green hedgehog looked up from his video game. "Hey guys! I finally beat the first Big board in Sonic Adventure!" He proclaimed happily. "How's that for I have no patience?" He hopped up and looked around. The green hedgehog had been working for six hours trying to beat that one little board.

Sonic was passed out on the floor. He was playing Pokemon on the GameBoy. The console was almost dead. Manic took the device and plugged it up to the charger. He looked around and found Tails passed out at his desk.

"Isn't that uncomfortable, Tails?" Manic asked with a laugh since Tails was sleeping sitting up. "I wonder what time it is." The brown eyed hedgehog went to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of ramen from the cabinet and looked at the clock on the microwave. "Whoa! It's already 2 O' clock!" He noticed. He looked out the window to see a bright, sunny day. "It's after noon too!" He turned towards the living room. "Hey, dudes! It's already afternoon! Are you guys hungry for lunch?"

Sonic stirred by kicking his leg.

Manic smiled as he put the cup of ramen back. "I guess I'll be making chili dogs then." He laughed as he grabbed a pack of hot dogs from the fridge. Once the food was made and on the table, the green hedgehog went into the living room. "Yo dude!" Manic lightly kicked his twin brother's leg. "Lunch is on the table."

"Kay." Sonic mumbled as he rubbed his light green eyes.

The green hedgehog walked into Tails' room. "Hey Tails!" The drummer sang. "It's time to eat lunch." The fox didn't move. He began shaking the young two tails fox very quickly.

Tails began spinning his tails as a way to stop whoever was shaking him like a hurricane.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cut out the tailspin dude!" He cried as he stepped back. He placed his hands on his waist. "You're so hard to wake up." He placed his hand on his medallion and smiled as it glowed. A large yellow and grey drum set appeared and the brown eyed boy sat in front of it. "Let's see how those sensitive ears of yours handle this beat?" He sneakered.

The earthquake the drums caused was fast and furious. Tails felled to the floor with a hard THUMP! He clutched his head in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the obnoxious drummer. The death glare was evident, but the boy only stopped his playing and smiled ear to ear.

"Come on, lunch is ready!" He sang as he hopped up and grabbed the fox's hand. He ran out of the room with a confused and angry orange fox behind him. He threw him in a chair beside Sonic and grabbed a class from the cabinet. "Do you want anything to drink with your chili dogs?" He asked with a happy smile.

Tails pushed himself up out of Sonic's lap. "Apple juice, please." He answered as he stretched a little. He picked up a chili dog and took a bite.

[][][][][][][][]

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_6:51pm. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you Shagui the Sniper for reviewing! Also I would love to thank The Bride of Constant Vigil for reviewing my fanfiction _Charmy's Apology_! It makes me so happy that someone enjoys it. I love you all so much! Please READ & REVIEW!


	13. Rosemary's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 13: Rosemary's Attempt**_

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_7:14pm Thank you Jakeroo123 for reviewing! Thank you Mermain123 for reviewing! Let's see who I shall pick for this one. Hmm…. I say Rosemary. It's almost Mother's Day. So here will be that fanfic.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but crazy ideas.

[][][][][][][][][]

The red haired fox finished cleaning the house. She was surprised at how many spare bolts were lying around her house. She would have to ask her son where they all belonged. Thankfully nothing had broken or crocked yet. Hopefully every mechanical machine would stay in one piece. If not, she would have to have a word with that tinkering loving child of hers.

She placed all the bolts and screws she had found in a small box and placed it on the end of the book shelf. She would question her son about it later. She went into the kitchen and realized it was almost lunch.

"Did I send Amadeus and Tails their lunches yet?" She wondered. "Oh no! I completely forgot about it!" She rushed through her kitchen and made quick work of her family's meal. She packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, and a Slim Jim. She packed them each into their respectful lunch boxes.

She rushed to deliver the lunches. Amadeus gave a happy smile to her as he sat down with his new cadets. He had been trying the new soldiers of the Republic of Acorns army. Antoine was sitting next to him. Once he had it, Rosemary rushed off to make sure Tails had his lunch.

"I hope it ez edible." Antoine joked in a whisper as the brown female fox walked away.

"Ssshhhh!" Amaedues ordered. "She'll hear you."

"She should let me et Bunnie teach how to do ze cooking. I fear zat you et Tails might not come to work one day." The coyote told him.

"Oh look, sandwiches!" Amadeus said happily. "Looks like she can cook to me."

"_Sacre Bleu_!" Antoine exclaimed. "She finally learned to cook!"

Rosemary nocked on the lab's door before Uncle Chuck opened the door.

"Hi Rosemary!" He greeted his friend. "Tails isn't here today. I thought he was still at home."

"Is he?" She pondered as she walked back home. She thought that her son had gotten up before her and left for the lab. Oh well, she would figure out when she got home.

She slowly opened the orange's fox bed room door. The teenage boy was curled up into his bed. T-Pup was sitting at the end of the bed. The small dog robot looked up at her and then laid his head back down. His master's mother wasn't a threat to them.

She walked up to Tails and shook him softly. "Tails, it's time for lunch." She called gently. The child didn't respond. She hated that her son was so hard to wake up. Dr. Robotink could march through his room with the loudest, most annoying laugh and he wouldn't stir an inch.

She grabbed the sheets from under him and gave a hard and swift tug. T-Pup hopped of the bed quickly and watched as Tails fell on the mattress. "Come on! Wake up!" She ordered. "You have to eat breakfast! It's not good for a young man to sleep all day." She looked down on the ground as she saw something fall out of the covers from the corner of her eye. She leaned down and picked it up. "What's this?" She wondered.

It was a small wooden figurine. It wasn't complete yet, but it looked like a small plane. A miniature tornado, maybe? She rolled her eyes. "You are so obsessed with that plane of yours, Tails." She told him. "Though this is a cute figurine." The fox's ear twitched. "Though I'm a bit sad. How come you didn't tell me that you liked to sculpt?"

The orange two tailed fox sprung up quickly. He wasn't wide awake, but he was awake enough to try to grab the figurine. "Give it back! It's not done yet!" He whined.

"I can see that Tails." She told him. "Now, where's the cutting tool you were using? It had better not be in your bed."

"It's not! It's on the night stand. Now give it back!" The blue eyed boy reached for the figurine.

"Why? I want to look at it a little more. It's very pretty!" She told him. "Did you make it?"

The fox pouted in defeat. He wasn't going to beat his mom anytime soon. He nodded solemnly.

"Well, you're very good. Have you made others?" She asked.

"Maybe." He replied shortly as he crossed his arms.

"May I see them after we have lunch?" She asked sweetly.

The orange fox held out his hand. "Sure. One condition though." He gestured for his mother to give him the wooden plane.

"Here you go then. I promise I didn't hurt it." She smiled at her son as she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know you didn't." Tails examined the plane. "But it's not finished yet, so I don't want anyone seeing it yet. It's very precious to me." He snuggled the toy and then carefully placed it in a tin box on the night stand. "What's for lunch?" He asked as he walked out of his room.

"PB and J with an apple and Slim Jim on the side." Rosemary replied. "Though I'm worrying about you."

"Why are you worrying about me now, mom?" Tails asked as he looked up at her.

"My son is a teenage boy and yet he shows absolutely no interest in women. What parent wouldn't worry?" She said rhetorically.

"I have other things on my mind. Inventing stuff and tinkering with planes. You know the drill." Tails replied.

"I know the drill, Tails. Though I'm curious is there even one girl in all of Mobius who has caught your eye?" She asked curiously.

"I do not feel comfortable talking to you about girls I have crushes on." Tails replied as he sat down at the table with his lunch box. "Let's eat lunch!" He said happily.

"Stop dodging me and answer!" Rosemary ordered.

Tails sighed in defeat. His mother was relentless. "Fine. Would you like a list of every single girl I have ever had a crush on?"

"Just the current ones." She answered with a broad smile. "I could always give you advice on how to ask one out."

"Very nice. I might take you up on that if I ever get the guts to say something to any of my crushes." Tails replied with a smile as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Am I going to get a name?" She pushed as she ate her apple.

"Let's see. Recent crushes that I've had." The fox thought for a moment as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Yeah…." The fox stated. "I would rather you not know. If I tell you, you might hit at it and then she'll know and then I'll be laughed at. I rather my ego and self-esteem not be bruised by pretty young girls."

"So I know some of the girls you have had crushes on, then?" She asked.

"Some of them." Tails replied. "Can we drop this conversation now? How's dad? I haven't seen him all day."

"You've been asleep all day." His mother countered.

[][][][][]

_**5/12/2012 Deathy: **_10;02pm I'm sleepy! I'm just going to lay down and watch Avatar the Last Air Bender. Or I'll watch Star Trek and wonder why only the doctor wears a short leave shirt. It's also a very shiny shirt. Please READ & REVIEW!


	14. Scotty's And Patchafire's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 14: Scotty's and Patchafire's Attempt**_

_**5/13/2012 Deathy: **_8:09am Still being lazy and ignoring the fact that I should be working on school work. Urg! I really don't want to though. Let's get on with this one though.

_**Disclaimer: **_I have no comment at this moment.

[][][][][][

The red haired child stared at the fox with confusion. He looked over at his friend. The rabbit no longer looked like himself. Before the young warrior laid a two tailed fox. He wasn't sure if the thing was alive or not. Was he the one who conjured him?

He turned to look at his confused friend. "Patchafire?" He whispered softly. The humanoid rabbit nodded its head. He slowly stood up and walked over to him. His steps were unsteady.

"You did not change forms in this world?" He questioned.

"I guess not. Only animals change in this dimension." The mint eyed boy replied. He was use to telepathically speaking to the rabbit. "Who is this?" He questioned.

"The people here call him…Tails." He answered. "This means that he got our world set on his machine."

"We should wake him up and tell him that we need him to open it up and take us home then." The boy stated as he walked over to the orange fox. He shook his shoulder. "Hey, Tails!" He called. "Wake up!" He lightly tapped his cheek. "Is he even alive?" He thought aloud after a moment.

"Surely he is." Patchafire replied. "I can hear his breathing." He reached down and checked for a pulse. "His pulse is still there."

"Very well. Get me a glass of water." He ordered. The rabbit nodded as he stood up. He walked upstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He came back down. The red head boy was still trying to wake the fox up by yelling and shaking him.

"Water." He typed the boy with the glass. He took it and then threw it on the fox's face.

The fox coughed some as he squirmed. He soon rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What's going on?"

"You have found my zone. I wish to return. He came in order to get me." The rabbit pointed to the red haired boy who looked at him gravely. "Please, turn on the machine so we may leave."

"Okay!" The orange fox nodded as he got up. He turned the star posts back on and made sure the coordinates were correct. The two left quickly and happily.

[][][][][][][][][][[][]

_**5/13/2012 Deathy: **_8:38am Scotty and Patchafire are two of my original characters. I hope you all enjoy the random thoughts that process in my weird little brain. I actually kind of used the plot that I started [and haven't finished] in my fanfic _Demons_. Anyway, Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	15. Ray's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 15: Ray's Attempt**_

_**5/14/2012 Deathy:**_ I can't believe that I made it to chapter 15 already! Yay! Such an accomplishment! Or at least for me. I'm watching the AoStH in French! Scratch sounds so weird to me! Though the show is still cute even though I don't comprehend all of what they're saying. I'm only in French 1 right now. Also! I have a special announcement! I'll be making it at the end so I don't distract you guys from this way past cool fanfiction of randomness.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but ideas.

[][][][][][]

The young squirrel woke up bright and early. He stretched out in the small pallet he had made on the floor. The Chaotix had gotten into another argument. Vector had actually went as far as to point out the 10-year-old's speech impediment. This, of course, made the young boy cry.

Tails had entered the Chaotix Headquarters at that moment. He grabbed the flying squirrel and took him home with him. The boy's guardian would be having a nice long chat with the green crocodile. Ray was relieved that Tails was not an iglasamian, unlike Vector, who ignored his cries help when the broken vase had cut him.

The yellow furred squirrel boy looked over beside him. Sleeping soundly, Tails laid in a bed pallet of his own. When Ray had told him that he insisted on sleeping on the floor at the two tailed fox's house, the orange fox decided to join him. They sat up late at night pretending that they were camping.

Ray looked up at the clock. It was six O' clock. "I guess I'm up too early." He stated in a soft whisper. He walked up to the book shelf that the fox had in the corner of the room. He blue eyed boy skimmed over the books titles before he picked up a dusty old binder. The spine read "Comic Book." His eyes lit up. He liked comics.

He opened the binder and was faced with the handmade comic book; _Captain Super Fox-Man_. Ray smiled as he turned the page and began reading.

A tiny, black spider soon snuck into the squirrel's view. Ray yawped as he threw the book across the room. Tails awoke to the flying squirrel clawing at him.

"SAVE ME!" The boy screamed. "SAVE ME!"

Tails woke up and glared at him. He smacked him with his twin tails and the squirrel sat there numb for a moment. It took ray a moment to understand what had happened. Tails held him down as he looked down on him. "Why are you screaming?" He asked gravely.

"There's a spider." The yellow squirrel whimpered as he pointed to where the spider was.

Prower shifted his narrow, blue eyes over to the small, black spider. "Seriously?" He asked not at all amused. "You've fought Robotink before and you freak out over a spider?" He got up and grabbed a shoe. He walked over to the spider and smacked it with the shoe. "There. now the spider is long dead. Are you better?"

"Thank you Tails." Ray stated happily as he sat up. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's okay." Tails waved his hand. "I'm just cranky when I first wake up." The fox told him. "I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" The two tailed fox went to kitchen.

"Food sounds nice. I can make breakfast if you want!" Ray offered as he picked up the binder and replaced it on the book shelf. The flying squirrel was soon on the orange fox's trail.

[][][][][][][][

_**5/14/2012 Deathy: **_7:27pm Okay! On to thank yous! Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you Skagui The Sniper for reviewing! Thank you Gamer097 for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you MetaGalleon for reviewing! If any of you are wondering what _iglasamian_ means. It's a new word. I explained its meaning and forms in _Charmy's Apology_. Now on to the whole SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I am going to create a plushie! Yes, a plushie and/or sleepy doll! I call them sleepy dolls because that's just what I call them. Anyway, I'm going to create a plushie over the summer. I want to do a character. However, I'm not sure which character I want to do. I've made a shorter list though. But I know that I can only make one plushie this summer. So here are the ones I've narrowed the list down to:

Hershey St. John [From Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Series]

Ray the Flying Squirrel [From Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Series]

Shelly Shui [From my comic _Kyuketsuki_]

Cleovim Vampire [From my comic _Kyuketsuki_]

Bulbasaur [From Pokemon]

JigglyPuff [From Pokemon]

Zoisite [from Sailor Moon]

Hotaru [From Sailor Moon]

I am, however, still at a loss of who I should do. So I shall do what I always do; leave the tuff decisions to you guys. Please READ & REVIEW!


	16. Vector's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 16: Vector's Attempt**_

_**5/17/2012 Deathy: **_I started this. Now let's finish it. By the way, I started making a JigglyPuff Plushie.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][][][

The orange fox slept peacefully in his workshop. The green crocodile banged on the door.

"Hey Tails!" the detective screamed. "Open up! I need your help!" He banged on the door calling the young fox's name until the door broke off its hinges. The reptile bit his lower lip as he nervously entered the workshop.

He carefully picked up the door and placed it back on its hinges. "Your door is okay." The crocodile lied.

He walked up stairs to Tails' room, all the while speaking nonsense. He opened Tails' door quickly. It created a loud BANG! as it hit the wall.

"There you are Tails!" The detective walked over to him. "Get up! I need your help! It's super important!" He shook the fox violently. "Come on!" Vector dragged the orange fox out of the workshop by his arm.

The fox began to wake up some as the friction from the ground brunt his fur. His eyes slowly opened and he soon noticed Vector's distinctive annoying voice. The fox turned his head upward and noticed the crocodile's hand. He pulled his hand closer to his mouth and bit it.

Vector yawped as he let go of the fox's hand. Tails fell and laid on the ground for a moment. He soon got up and dusted himself off.

"What was that for!" the reptile screamed.

"I was sleeping. You dragged me out of bed." The fox replied. "Who wouldn't bite you?" He began walking back to his house. "I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"But I need your help." Vector stated.

"Later! When I actually wake up. Right now isn't a good time." The two tailed fox answered.

"But I need your help!" The detective chased after the fox and grabbed his shoulder.

Tails spin dashed him and went home. He was too tired to deal with him.

[][][][][][][][][

_**5/17/2012 Deathy: **_And there you go! Enjoy! Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! Thank you Skagui the Sniper for reviewing! Thank you Unwatered for reviewing! Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you HalfWright for reviewing! Thank you Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox for reviewing! Though I must say, I don't know who David Attenborough is. So I guess it's not supposed to be narrated by him. I did start working on a plushie of JigglyPuff. I'm not sure when it'll be done. I don't have a lot of materials. I'm using an old blanket. So my jigglypuff is a peach color. Please READ & REVIEW!


	17. Amadeus' Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 17: Amadeus' Attempt**_

_**5/18/2012 Deathy: **_5:51am. I'm watching Robin Williams! You know I shall be inspired one way or another. Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! And Yes! There are LOTS of people that I haven't had attempt to wake up Tails. Thank you HalfWright for reviewing! Vector didn't mention the computer room? Oh well. I never really got to that board often in Shadow the Hedgehog. Though I always made it to the one where Charmy constantly goes, "OH COOL! A giant worm!" I still hear his voice in my head saying that to this day! By the way, I recorded myself reading chapter 1 of this fanfiction! Go to Youtube and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][][][][][][][

Amadeus walked up to his son's door. He knocked softly on the door. "Tails." He called. "It's time for breakfast." It was been the two tailed fox's first time living with his parents. The young boy had a bit nervous and extremely shy. "Tails." He called again. "I'm coming in, okay." He slowly opened the door.

The orange was curled up on his bed sleeping soundly. He walked up to him and patted his back.

"Good morning Tails." He spoke softly. "Rosemary has made breakfast. Come on down and eat." He shook the young 10-year-old's shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

The brunette fox had remained calm and sweet as he attempted to wake up his son. He did this for about 30 minutes. He finally crossed his arms and glared at the boy who refused to move.

"TAILS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and he shook the orange fox violently. "It's time to get up and get breakfast!"

The fox slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Not right now, Sonic." The fox moaned as he swatted at the hand.

"I'm your father! Now come down stairs and eat!" Amadeus order.

The fox grabbed his hand and glared at it. He stood up and then walked up to the window. He opened it and then glared at his father.

"Breakfast is downstairs wai-" Amadeus couldn't finish his sentence as Tails had thrown him out the window.

The young fox then went downstairs, muttering, "I'm hungry."

Sonic found Amadeus in a tree during his morning run. "How'd you end up in there?" the blue blur asked.

"My son threw me out of his bedroom window." He answered in disbelief.

"Oh yeah…." Sonic tried to hold back his laugh. "Tails doesn't wake up easy. Next time, just place a hot plate of food at his door. He'll move eventually."

The green eyed hedgehog took Amadeus home. When they entered the living room to his house, Rosemary looked puzzle.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Tails isn't easy to wake up." The old soldier replied.

"But he's eating breakfast right now." Rosemary pointed to the two tailed fox who was happily eating sausages and eggs.

"Hey dad!" He waved. "Where've you been?"

Amadeus looked at the blue hedgehog searching for answers.

"He's pretty much asleep when he does things like throwing people out of windows. Antoine and I found out when he was 5 that he honestly doesn't remember doing things." Sonic explained. "Just let it slide. We're still working on a way to explain it to him."

[][][][][][][][]

_**5/18/2012 Deathy: **_7:32am. Robin Williams is so funny. It makes me very happy. I hope you all enjoy this! Please READ & REVIEW!


	18. Geoffrey's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 18: Geoffrey St. John**_

_**5/25/2012 Deathy: **_I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I'm going to go through my email now and do all my thank yous. By the way, how on Mobius did this fanfic get over 60 reviews? You can check skip them if you like.

Thank you MetaGalleon for reviewing! Thank you drandoms for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you CarnationPrincess for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you 50 Tyson for reviewing!

Thank You[s] for my other one-shot stories:

Thank you SisMeghan for adding _Shadow's First Snow_ to your fav story list! Thank you Blueagle246 for reviewing _Little Lost Bunny!_ Thank you TheFairyTaler for reviewing _Little Lost Bunny_ and adding it to your fav story list! Thank you Dr. Shadow for reviewing _Little Lost Bunny_! Thank you Jamaican With of the earth for adding _Tails and Shadow: The Trick or Treating_ to your fav story list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but insane ideas!

[][]][]][][]

The skunk woke up bright and early. As the commander of the Royal Secret Service, he had to make sure he stayed in tip top shape. He did his morning sit ups and push-ups before leaving his room.

He was in charge of training the boys while they were at this camp. He hated that he had to do this. He wasn't exactly a people person, and he definitely wasn't a child person. He made his breakfast and waited for the kids to get up. A few woke up early. The skunk was thankful for that.

"_'ow did I get talked into t'is?_" He wondered as he watched the kids eat their breakfast of cereal. He began doing a head count half way through as he gritted his teeth. He hated Amadeus and Jules so much for this. Those two had tricked him and they knew it. The smug jerks!

Geoffrey noticed as the kids finished their breakfast that a couple of kids were missing. He looked around. Where were they? They were such troublesome demons! He slowly got up at began doing an inspection.

The kids watched with some interest. Most thinking that their camp counselor had gone bonkers on them. This was joyful. They had been there all of one night and their counselor was already a basket case. They didn't even have time to pull pranks on him yet. Bummer!

They weren't anywhere around here. Geoffrey crossed his arms and glared. They had to be somewhere. Unless… The skunk's thought ran off. "If t'ose blood blokes left me 'ere with a bunch of deranged kids, I'm going to kill t'em!" He screamed as he clenched his fists and stomped his foot.

"If you're talking about the other counselors, Counselor Geoffrey, they're trying to wake up Tails. I think he died in his sleep because we couldn't get him to move at all." A small red echidna boy explained. He looked up with curious green eyes. His expression was also an annoyed one. He didn't like being referred to as a 'deranged kid' as his camp counselor had put it.

"T'ank you…" He paused as he tried to figure out what the kid's name was. "Kneecaps." He decided to go with that one. The commander didn't know a lot of echidnas. He knew Knuckles had a half-brother. This was probably him. He was a red echidna after all.

"I'm not Mace." He replied as he glared at him.

"You're not?" Geoffrey stated dumbfounded.

"No. He's Mace." He pointed to the echidna beside him. The young blue eyed boy looked like he was about to cry. "He doesn't like to be called by that dreadful nickname either."

A young chipmunk girl came over and rubbed his back. "It's okay." She told him softly. "He's new at the whole counselor thing. He didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry, but I don't 'ave time for t'is." Geoffrey waved his hand. "W'ich cabin are t'ey in?"

"Cabin Nintendo 64." A yellow hedgehog answered with a smug smile.

The kids bursted out in laughter. Geoffrey stormed out of the room. The kids watched him go, all laughing. Messing with this counselor would be a lot of fun.

"Apparently you and me and play twins on him and he wouldn't notice." The green eyed echidna boy laughed.

"13 years of being in Mercia and you still like to cause mischief?" the girl asked with a chuckle.

"Oh come on! Mother and Father are not here to see their son make a little trouble." The boy wagged his finger. "I say we have some fun with Counselor Geoffrey. Are thy in or not?" he asked with a giant smile.

Mace raised his hand instantly. "I'm in! I'm in! I'll make him pay for calling me by that nickname!" The two boys shook hands. The girl rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Deal me in too." She sighed.

All of the children began scheming against their new counselor.

Geoffrey stomped into cabin 64 and found Sonic, Antoine, Knuckles, Shadow, Rotor, and Espio all trying to wake up Tails. Shadow was checking for a pulse. He kept insisting that the 24 year old was sick or died in his sleep since he wouldn't wake up to get his food. Rotor was checking his temperature to see if it was just a fever.

"What are you guys doing!" The skunk screamed as he walked up to them.

"We're trying to wake Tails up." Knuckles stated.

"He's not exactly an easy person to wake up." Espio added.

Sonic held a plate of pancakes to the fox's nose. "Weird thing is, he usually wakes up for food. Yet he's not moving an inch!"

"Maybe he does not like ze pancakes?" Antoine suggested.

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" Geoffrey cried. "Let me do this." He picked up the mattress and flipped it into the air. The young fox hit the ground hard. He moaned some. "Get up right now Prower!" He ordered as he nudged him with his foot. The fox didn't budge. The commander of the RSS crossed his arms and grabbed a vase that stood on the night table. He came back over to Tails' sleeping body. He then dunked the vase onto the two tailed fox.

Tails began to cough and sat up. Some of the water had gone up his nose and it wasn't a good feeling. He glared up at the skunk that stood before him.

"Wake up you lazy bloke!" He yelled.

Tails stood up in a sleepy haze. He glared at Geoffrey. He walked up to him slowly. The other guys all began to back away. Each knew personally what was about to occur. None of them, however, felt any sympathy for the British skunk.

Geoffrey was shortly curled up into a ball on the ground in pain. He had no clue that the young fox was so aggressive when he woke up. He didn't even know the orange fox could kick and punch so hard. What amazed him even more was that he went over and began eating the pancakes.

He later walked into the cafeteria area to see all the kids setting up various traps and pranks.

"What are you guys doing?" Tails asked with a small laugh.

"We're setting up some welcoming gifts for Counselor Geoffrey." The green eyed echidna answered. "Would you like to help us Tails?"

"Would I?" Tails asked. "I'd loved too!" He ruffled the young boy's hair. "Though, what would Rob and Mari-An say if they knew you were doing this?"

"We'll find out at the end of camp." The boy smiled.

[][][][][]

_**5/25/2012 Deathy: **_You really have to know your stuff about the Archie Comic universe to understand who all of the characters are in the story. Doesn't a summer training camp for future freedom fighters sound fun? I might actually make this chapter another fanfic and write about how the kids get back at Geoffrey. I threw in one of my fan characters in here too. Good luck finding them. Also, the chipmunk girl is a character from the Archie comics, as is Mace, Rob, Mari-An, and Rob & Mari-An's son. He doesn't have an eye color of mention yet so I chose green because Rob's eyes are green. If you can guess and point out who's who, I'm giving you all hugs! Please READ & REVIEW!


	19. Rotor's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails **_

_**Chapter 19: Rotor's Attempt**_

_**5/25/2012 Deathy: **_12;37pm. Summer has now officially started! Thank you Dark fox Tailz for reviewing! And I'll try to do more of the bad guys. I've already done Eggman. But I don't think I've done Scourge or Fiona. You're the second person to ask for her too. Thank you The-tabby-Kitteh for reviewing _100 Theme Challenge_ that I'm currently working on. Thank you MetalgalleoM for reviewing! Thank you wolfdream18 for reviewing _Tails' 9__th__ Birthday_ and to answer your question, Shadow got very hurt for blatantly being a jerk on a small boat. I wrote it when I was 12, so it's not very good. Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you Tamara the Hybridian for reviewing! And yes, the yellow hedgehog was a FanChara of mine! Hugs for you!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][][][][]

"Tails!" The walrus called as he looked around the small room. The two tailed fox was not in his bed. The orange fox wasn't under the bed. He wasn't in the closet. He wasn't sitting at his desk. He wasn't in his toy chest. "Tails, where are you?" Rotor called as he looked over the room. Surely the fox went to bed in here. It wasn't like him to wonder off in his sleep. In fact, the orange fox usually didn't move an inch in sleep, much less talk to you. He shook his head as he went elsewhere. Tails wasn't in bed, which meant that he was probably up and inhaling his breakfast by now.

At the breakfast table, he noticed a lack of the young fox. He asked Sonic, who was still a little sleepy, if he had seen his little brother.

"No. I haven't. Is he not in his bed?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I wonder where he is then." He questioned as he finished his breakfast.

Later the walrus went to the lab to work on an invention with Uncle Chuck. They found the orange two tailed fox asleep at his desk.

"Well, I found him." Rotor chuckled as he walked up to Tails. He shook his shoulder. "Come on Tails. It's time to wake up." He told him. The nine year old didn't move at all. He rolled his eyes as he went over to the small mini fridge in the corner. He grabbed a T.V. dinner out of the freezer and popped it in the microwave.

Tails' nose wiggled at this smell of food. He soon sat up and looked around. "I smell food." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you missed breakfast. So here have some lunch." Rotor told him as he carefully took the T.V. dinner out of the oven. He put it on a small dining table.

The young fox walked over to the table and began eating his late breakfast.

[][][][][][]

_**5/28/2012 Deathy: **_11;27am Look it's done! It's very short but it's done.


	20. Miles' Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 20: Miles' Attempt**_

_**5/28/2012 Deathy: **_6;36pm I really should be doing something else, but hey, it's summer. Let me be a lazy teen for a few moments. Thank you Metagalleom for reviewing! I copy and pasted your name so I wouldn't misspell it again. I often type without my glasses/contacts. Which is why most names get left misspelled by me. So I apologize, I hate it when people get my name wrong too. Though it's mainly because my name isn't Christina, but the teacher's at my school are probably dyslectic, or something. This is why I always go by Krissie. It's easier and I can barely remember to answer to my first name anyway. Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Yes, Rotor was quite smart and I was having a wonderful battle with a deadly block of writer's block. I made a teenie tiny little hole it. Thank you Nate the Werehog for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you Tamara the Hybridian for adding this to your fav story list, story alert list, and for reviewing! And Anti-Tails waking up? Hmmm…. Sounds promising. I have been meaning to do one of him.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but silly ideas.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The yellow two tailed fox walked through the star posts quickly. Once on the other side, he quickly shut down the posts. He took a few deep breaths of relief. "Safe!" His voice was horse. He ran up the stairs. He fell face first on the stairs and passed out.

When the young fox finally woke up, he stumbled up the remainder of the stairs. He examined the small living area. There was a couch, a coffee table, a small table to the side of the sofa, a T.V. stood mounted on the wall adjacent from the couch, and a reclining chair. He slumped down in the chair and leaned back. Today was extremely stressful on the young fox.

After a short nap, his jaw had stopped hurting and his head had stopped ringing. He got up and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He looked around the kitchen. It was a decent size. He began to make breakfast and then a thought came to his mind.

"_Tails lives here you dolt!_" He thought as his icy blue eyes narrowed toward a flight of stairs that lead upward. He stood as still as he could and listened to for a sign. He couldn't hear him. Then again, his prime self could be just as tricky as him if he wanted to be. He slowly crept up the stairs and found the door to the young orange fox's room. He carefully opened the door and winced when it made a _CREAK_ sound. He sighed when he found that his prime self was sleeping peacefully in bed.

He tipped toed over and loamed over his motionless body. He pondered if he was dead. After his twin tails smacked him, Miles decided that Tails was indeed alive. He was also very good at hitting people in his sleep. He dropped to the ground and began to crawl out of the room. He would devise a plan later. Right now, his stomach was growling too much. He didn't want to wake him up over his stomach's screams.

Once down stairs again, the yellow fox examined the inside of his fridge. He wasn't very happy with what he found. Tails ate just like he did by the looks of it. There was close to nothing in the fridge.

"I'm too lazy to clean and restock my own fridge. I'm not about to do that for you. Now where do you keep the other one?" He questioned as he slammed the fridge door closed. He winced as he expected to hear the orange fox's rage filled screams in second. After two minutes, they didn't come. He sighed with relief and went to roam about the place.

He found a second fridge shortly after. It was right where he expected it to be. It was right next to the computer and the blueprint cabinet. Miles wasn't too surprise to find that his prime self and him had very similar, if not identical, habits and behaviors. Though he was unaware that they shared similar eating habits. He noticed this as he examined the contents of the refrigerator. He had noticed a long time ago that Sonic and Scourge had completely different taste in food, so seeing that he and Tails actually shared similar tastes was a bit strange.

He pulled out some food and made himself a sandwich. He ate happily as he sat in the chair. He looked around with a bored look. He wanted something to do. He rolled his eyes and he finished his breakfast. He made another sandwich and headed up stairs.

Tails was sleeping peacefully. The yellow fox snuck in quietly. He placed the sandwich on the night stand and sat in the corner of the room. He was about to do an experiment that would surely get him killed.

He picked up a Lego and tossed it at his prime self. He kept doing this until Tails stirred some. When the young fox did stir, he got up and glared at him through half opened eyes. The orange fox got up and walked over to his other self. The yellow fox coward in the corner and put his hands over his head.

Tails punched him a few times and went over to grab the clock when had begun to ring. He stopped short as he stared at the sandwich on the night stand. He pressed the button on clock and grabbed the sandwich. He sat down and began to eat.

Once digested, Tails looked over at the yellow fox. "Why on Mobius are you here?" He questioned.

"Why on Moebius do you beat people up in your sleep?" Miles retorted as he fingered his dislocated shoulder. The yellow two tailed fox looked as though he was about to cry.

[][][][][][][]

_**6/1/2012 Deathy: **_3;47pm Yay! A Miles chapter! Enjoy everyone! How on Earth did this ever get to be 20 chapters long? This is insane! Thank you Nate the Werehog for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you Negative2digit for adding _Shadow's First Snow_ to your fav story list! So until the next chapter I write, Please READ & REVIEW!


	21. Charmy's Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 21: Charmy's Turn**_

_**6/2/2012 Deathy: **_10:47am I'm so out of it. I so should be doing other things, but I'm not. Why? Because I'm lazy! I actually woke up this morning with 11 messages from Fanfiction, so I feel all nice and bubbly right now! Thank you Tas the Toon Mouse for reviewing! Thank you MetaGalleom for reviewing! Thank you SakuraDreamerz for reviewing! Thank you Tamara the Hybridian for reviewing! Thank you Annelithe for adding this to your fav story list, for adding me to your author alert list, for adding me to your fav author list, for adding this to your story alert list, for reviewing, for adding _Unrequited Love _to your fav story list, for reviewing _Unrequited love_. I have to say, that is a major complement you gave me there. Thank you! Though, I'm sure there are others who know more about Sonic than I do. I can't even remember what that annoying fish bot is called in the first game. I hate it with a passion though. They always get me! Thank you Annelithe for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! As usual.

[][][][][][][]

The hyper active bee flew around in a field. He was so bored. The other Chaotix members had shooed the bee out of the house. The boy had caused far too much trouble early in the morning.

The bumble bee flew around in search of flowers. He found a large field full shortly after. It was by Tails' workshop. Charmy soon began to play with some toys he had brought with him. He role played with his dolls for a few minutes. Than the action figure that represented Vector got hit and flew into the air.

The toy went right through the orange fox's bed room window. The glass pieces flung everywhere. Charmy gulped as he slowly flew up to the window seal. "_I am so dead when Tails sees this._" Charmy thought to himself as he slowly entered the room. He skimmed around and nearly fell dead when he saw that Tails was asleep on the bed. The detective flew over and grabbed the intruding toy. He then flew back out and put his toys away. "I should probably clean up some of the glass so Tails doesn't accidently cut himself when he wakes up." He flew back up to the bed room. He looked around the room and carefully picked up some pieces of glass that were too close to the two tailed fox.

He slowly opened the door and flew down into the laundry room. He pulled out the broom and the dust pan. He flew back up stairs. He cringed when the broom hit every single stair on the way up. Luckily, he had heard how Tails didn't wake up easily.

He began to sweep up the glass pieces. He didn't want to get in trouble over the broken window. After all it was Vector's fault. Once the pieces had been swept up, he discarded them into a waste basket. He then tried to take the bag out of the can so he could throw it into the large trashcan outside. The small bag in the basket ripped. Charmy screamed as a piece of glass got his little arm.

The orange fox rolled over and sniffed. Then he shot up like a rocket. "There's blood!" He yelled.

"No there's not!" Charmy denied. "Just go back to sleep!"

"Charmy! What are you doing here?" Tails as he hopped out of bed. "And what in the name of Chaos happened?" He asked as scooped up the small bee. "How did you hurt yourself?"

The orange fox sat the small bee on the bathroom counter as he pulled out band aids and some disinfectant. He also pulls out other supplies needed to treat injuries. "Well, are you going to answer any of my questions, Charmy?"

Charmy sat solemn as the 14 year old patched him up. "I was playing in the flower field outside. Then my action figure, which was Vector, got in trouble. He got smacked and went flying through the window. Then the glass went everywhere and I tried to clean it up. But then the bag in the trash can ripped and a piece of glass got me." Charmy spoke in a hurried blur.

Tails simply nodded with understanding. "Okay. I understand a little bit. How about this, I fix you up and then we go down stairs and eat something? Afterwards, I'll take you back home. Okay?"

"Okay." The hyper active bee nodded as he flinched at the feeling of peroxide.

Tails was just thank that it was a little cut and nothing serious.

[[][][][][][][][]

_**6/12/2012 Deathy: **_3;07pm hey, look it's Charmy! I've been working on other fanfics and stuff in case any of you guys have been wondering, "What has been taking you so long?" Well, yeah. I needed a break from this. Also, because I am running low on art supplies, I am now doing Commissions! Go deviantart to get all the information on that. Also, thank you Twister the Fox for reviewing! Thank you anon for reviewing! Rouge should be around as soon as my brain gets some ideas for her. So Enjoy! Please READ & REIVEW!


	22. Tails' Attempt

_**Wake Up Tails**_

_**Chapter 22: Tails' Attempt**_

_**6/24/2012 Deathy: **_I'm very bored and need to write to get my brain pumping. I also have a writing contest that I'm entering on another site and an art contest that I entered on deviantart! I'll give you more info as I get things done. I hope you all enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I owned nothing.

[][][][][][][]

The orange fox paced his living room. What was he going to do now? He needed to get out of there quickly. He couldn't think straight. The blue blur had been driving him up the wall with questions. Knuckles was even worse. The two teenagers would not shut up for five seconds. All the blue eyed boy wanted was to work on his invention in peace, but no, Sonic and Knuckles weren't about to allow that. NO! They had to be a constant pain in the neck for the two tailed fox.

He finally got fed up and kicked his brother and friend out of his lab. He paced as he thought of a way to keep them out of his way. Then a light bulb lit up above his head. He raced to the star post and clicked in some coordinates to another zone. The portal opened up and the fox quickly jumped through. He landed hard onto a metal floor.

The first thing he noticed was the floor really needed to be swept. He pulled himself off of the metallic floor. He raced up the stairs and ran into the door. _BAM!_ He leaned back some, nearly falling down the stairs. He regained his balanced and opened the door. He found himself facing a living room. He walked out and looked around. He silently crept around. He wasn't sure who was all at the house. He noticed a pink hedgehog outside doing something in the dirt. He backed away from the back door and went up another stair case. He slowly opened the door to a room with a sign that said, "Mile's Bedroom. Enter without permission and suffer the consequences."

He entered and stared at his counterpart. The yellow fox was sleeping soundly on his bed. He was curled up like a cat. Tails walked over to Miles. He shook him a little.

"Hey! Wake up! I need to have a talk with you!" Tails shook him a little harder. The yellow fox didn't respond. "_HMPH!_" the orange furred boy sounded. "Am I this much of a pain to wake up?"

After an hour or two, maybe three, Tails had begun to kick his anti-self. Miles then began to squirm some. The yellow fox swatted at his prime self's foot. He grabbed the orange leg and bit it. Tails punched the yellow two tailed fox repeatedly screaming.

The two began to wrestle with each other as they beat each other up. A big _PA-LUMP!_ sounded as they landed on the floor. Miles finally woke up enough to realize that his assaulter was Tails.

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked.

"I need your help." The orange fox responded.

"With what?" the yellow fox questioned.

"You'll find out when we get to my zone. Come on!" Tails pulled him out of the room.

[][][][]

_**7/10/2012 Deathy: **_10;46pm I updated! Yay! Be happy random people! This story seems to be the most popular of my fanfics. I've been trying to write more original work though. In fact, I wrote a short story the other day. It's a children's book. Which is weird for me since almost every single thing that I write has someone die in it. I'm working on the illustrations for it though. I'll post it on deviantart and fictionpress later when the illustrations are done. As for the writing contest on the other site, that's on figment. I've already entered it. I also entered a T-shirt Design contest on deviantart. It's about Music. There are lots of cool designs! So until then, enjoy the little twist! Please READ & REVIEW!


	23. Rosemary's Turn

_**Wake Up Tails!**_

_**Chapter 23: Rosemary**_

_**Deathy:**_ I'm in creative writing class, so let's write!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing

[][][][][

The young boy had been gone for quite a while. Normally, this would be okay, but he hadn't called home in a week. His mother became concerned about this. It wasn't her son to not make his weekly call. She demanded to be driven to her son's work shop. She had to make sure her son was okay.

The plane landed on the small island, two days after the boy missed his weekly call. The red headed fox hopped out of the plane. Her tired husband walking behind her.

"Where is the work shop, Amadeus?" She asked turning towards her husband.

He shrugged, not really sure. Then he pointed to a dirt path. "Maybe up that dirt path." He stated matter-of-factly.

The two followed the dirt path until they reached a log cabin. It was a small cabin and the sign on the door proclaimed that it belong to Tails. Rosemary quickly opened the door. Tails never bothered locking doors, after all he usually built his homes in the wilderness. Who would break into his house? Or even find it for that matter?

"Tails?" Rosemary called as she entered the house. She raced into the kitchen. He wasn't in there eating lunch. She walked into his room. He wasn't asleep in his bed. She was checking out every place she could think of.

"Rosemary!" Amadeus called her. She jumped a little and quickly turned on her heels to see her husband.

"What is it?" Rosemary asked as she came outside.

Amadeus was kneeling beside a small dark green tent. "I found him." He announced with a smile. He opened the tent to reveal an orange two tailed fox sleeping inside. He was curled up inside like a puppy. Lying around him were several blue prints, a ruler, a pencil, and a basket of apples. "He probably came out here to camp and has just been sleeping away." Amadeus chuckled.

"Awe Tails!" Rosemary laughed as she picked up her son and hugged him so close that his back popped.

"Heeeey!" Tails shrieked at the pain of his ribs possibly breaking.

"Oh, sorry to wake you sweetie." His mom replied, hugging him every tight. "When you didn't call like you usually do, I get worried."

"Mom… Can't… Breathe…" Tails wheezed.

"Dear, you're suffocating him." Amadeus stated calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rosemary released him and smiled. "Sorry sweetie." She apologized.

"It's okay mom." Tails replied once he had enough air in his lungs.

"You must be starving since you slept for two whole days." Rosemary stated. "I'll go make us some lunch. With that, the red headed woman rushed off to the kitchen, leaving the two guys alone.

"Sorry about your mother nearly killing you with a hug. She just got too excited." Amadeus stated.

"Yeah, and here I thought I'd die fighting Eggman's badniks." Tails laughed. "Mom is going to hug me death."

"So is there anything edible in your kitchen?"

"Does a box of twinkies count?"

"No."

"Then no."

"You know your mom's going to lecture you, right?"

"I'm 23 years old. Isn't eating healthy or not my decision?"

"Nope."

"Miles Tails Prower!" Rosemary Prower's voice filled the house.

"I guess that means she's done looking through your fridge and cabinets. We better get in there." Amadeus stated as he walked into the house.

"Ugh." Tails moaned as he followed his father into the house. He rubbed his blue eyes in a sleepy manner, silently wishing he could go back to sleep. His mom was going to talk his ears off about the importance of eating healthy.

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ I'm sorry for the nonexistent update. I've been very busy. I'm currently working on a 50 page novel for my creative writing class. I've been posting it on fictionpress for those you who want to read my original work. So here's a new chapter for all of you guys who love this fanfic. _**Please READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
